An Opposite World
by Division Head
Summary: Max and the flock don't have wings, but the rest of the world does. On an attempt to fit in with the world, the flock discover something bigger than just having wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first story so please review! **** This one is short, just checking if anyone is actually interested in my story. And... I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't know where to go, but as long as it wasn't in the orphanage (more like prison), I didn't care. The officials would soon notice I wasn't in my room and they could easily catch up to me with their wings. That's right, I said _wings. _In my world, everyone has wings. Everyone except me. I've tried to look for others like me but it isn't so easy doing it from an orphanage.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Stop running!" It was one of the officials, flying straight towards me. I rolled my eyes and continued running. I trip and fall on the ground. _Great _I think. _Back to the orphanage for me._ I closed my eyes and waited for the official to come. The sound of beating wings was approaching really fast. Suddenly, I couldn't hear the official's wings anymore. I opened my eyes to darkness, but I could see the outline of somebody there. I reached out my hand and touched the stranger's back.

"No wings." I gasped before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Ok, this one is longer than the first. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and I don't own Maximum Ride. And also thanks to all those who sent me reviews (AgentStrawberryFields, AdrianaJ, randomperson101, cheese cake and SapphireVampire17)**

Max's POV

"HEY!" I heard a guy's voice shout at me. "HEY!" he repeated. My eyes flutter open, seeing this guy for the first time. He was tall and had dark hair and eyes. His eyes were so dark I felt like I could get lost in them. I sat up and looked around. I was in a plain white room that looked like _rats_ lived in it. I'm serious. It was an absolute mess. Like a rat hole or something.

"HEY!" someone screamed in my ear. I returned my focus on the guy who helped me. Or more like I focused on his back. I think he caught me staring because I saw him smirk. "Yeah, I don't have wings." He said, practically reading my mind. He stood up and opened the only door in the whole rat hole. I don't know how he knew, but there were a bunch of kids who fell on the floor when he opened the door. _Eavesdroppers_ I thought while rolling my eyes.

"FINALLY!" one of them said. She looked kind of African and from her height, she seemed eleven-ish. "We were waiting out there for like forever!" she said. At about this time, I was getting pretty confused already so I didn't really follow what the African girl said. The dark haired guy sighed. He lined up the rest of his friends (i think).

"I'm Fang." He said, introducing himself. I noticed that he didn't really talk much.

"I'm Nudge." The African girl told me. She twirled around in her pretty-looking blouse. She looked like the kind of girl who walks on those fashion runways.

"Queen Princess Heir Angel." The girl who looked absolutely _lovable_ said while she curtsied. I literally screamed in my head because of her cuteness.

"DA..." someone shouted. I looked over to my right and a sort of cute looking kid was there. He placed one foot on the wall and did some sort of somersault. When he landed, he... farted. "GASMAN! Or Gazzy." He clapped for himself.

"Groooooss!" Nudge said, pinching her nose. Gazzy just grinned.

"And last but definitely not the least..." The Gasman said and pointed at the door. As if on cue, a guy who looked my age appeared at the doorway.

"Snack time!" he said. Everybody except Fang bolted out the door. The guy who I assumed was the one who was cooking followed the rest of them to the kitchen.

"Yeaaah." Fang said, helping me up from the bed. "That was Iggy." He casually walked out the door and left me standing there to decide whether I wanted to follow him or not. I could hear the noise coming from the kitchen. Then it hit me. Nudge, Angel, Fang, the Gasman, Iggy. None of these people had wings. _Just like me_.

I slowly followed the scent of cinnamon in the air and soon found the kitchen. They were all eating on a small coffee table. _Heck_ I thought_ they're messy even while eating_. I walked towards them, ready for some grub. I stepped on something moist and sticky with my shoeless foot. It's kind of obvious with what happened next. I slipped and was about to fall flat on my back. Then something unexpected happened. A pair of strong steady arms stopped me from falling.

"Careful." He said. It was Fang. How did he even get behind me? I quickly stood up and covered my face with my hair because I was pretty sure I was blushing. I replied to him by saying something really intelligent like "Uhhmm..."

Fang went back to his seat and left me standing in front of them. Now was the time to ask them the questions I've been _dying_ to ask someone ever since I woke up. I opened my mouth and was about to say something when I was interrupted.

"If you're wondering how you got here," Angel said, somehow reading my mind. "Fang was the one who saved you from that official when you fell."

I opened my mouth again to say something but then I was interrupted by Angel... again. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Aaaand if you're wondering why _we_ are here," she paused and took a bite of her cinnamon toast. "we were obviously looking for people who had no wings. Nudge can hack any computer site in the world. Your file says that you don't have wings, and from the looks of it, you really don't. So there." Angel stopped talking and focused on her snack of cinnamon toast, cinnamon muffins and cinnamon pie.

Iggy pushed a thick pile of coloured paper towels towards me. He pointed at it and said "This is our goal." In my mind, I was all like "Whaaaaat?"

"Ig!" Gazzy shouted. "Those aren't the files! It's just a stack of tissue." He stated, nearly laughing of off his seat.

"Whoops" Iggy said. I was wondering _why_ he didn't notice it was tissue. Then I got a clear look at his eyes. He was blind. Fang handed Iggy an envelope filled with important-looking files. He handed me the envelope. "_This_ is our goal." I opened the envelope. Inside were blueprints of what looked like mechanical wings. There were two whole sheets just filled with the materials needed to build it. I looked at the last sheet of paper. It was how much everything would cost for _one_ pair of wings. Wow. Those are a lot of zeroes.

"How are you guys going to make this much money?" I asked them. For some strange reason, they all had evil grins on their faces.

"We're thieves." Nudge answered.

**Well, that's it! Please review and offer suggestions as to what you think should happen next! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the ideas you sent in! Hopefully, this chapter would be really nice and win me some reviews! 3 *sigh* I looove reviews. Anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

(Max's POV)

"Thieves?" I exclaimed. "As in, 'wear black, crouch around everywhere and steal stuff' kind of thieves?"

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Obviously. What other kind of thieves are there?"

Iggy pretended to take out a dictionary. "Thief. A.K.A. people who take things that do not belong to them, stealers, robbers, burglars, terrorists, and etc." He stated with what looked like his 'pretending to be serious' face, which didn't work out because right after, he and Gazzy were literally laughing their asses off (LMAO).

Fang sighed and folded his arms together. "Quit it, guys." He said monotonously. Ig and Gazzy continued laughing but toned down a bit.

"'Cuz 'cuz you know, we can't work AT ALL 'cuz we all escaped from different places and all that. So we steal stuff." Nudge explained, looking at me with Bambi Eyes. I didn't know anyone even used Bambi Eyes anymore. "And you know, when we make enough money to make the wings, mine will be the cutest shade of pink and all that. It might even have flowers an' rainbows an' fairies. Ooooooh. And maybe even a princess!" she continued to blabber on. "We haven't actually robbed anyone extremely wealthy.. yet. Just a few low-class banks and all. 'Cuz we're short-handed and all. That's why we looked for you. So now we can finally start stealing stuff from richer people and all and soon maybe I can finally go to school like any normal avian bird-kid!" Nudge exclaimed, stars in her eyes. I thought that she might be huffing and puffing after that 'and all' but she seemed perfectly fine.

"It's not like we steal from really poor people." Angel said, looking like a... well, an angel. "We steal from those who have so much money they won't even miss what we take." I must admit. Things did seem like they were going pretty good for me - aside from the thieves thing. Maybe, I could just hang with these guys for a while. Until I found who my real parents were and... maybe live with them. That's right. I'll just hang with them and help them out for a while. That's all this is going to be.

"Well?" Fang asked me, breaking the silence between us all. Iggy and Gazzy seem to have stopped laughing as well.

"Fine." I said. _But only for a while_.

Nudge and Angel jumped to the air. "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" they both shrieked.

"Finally!" Nudge shouted. "A girl!"

Angel giggled. "Yeah! Hanging 'with the boys' isn't much fun." She said in her cute angelic way. For the first time in a while, I laugh and enjoy myself. I was never ever going back to that stupid orphanage again.

Fang stood up, putting an end to all the talking. "We steal this." He said as he slid a picture of a painting of The Last Supper.

"We think it's the original, but even if it's not it looks pretty real and will sell a lot in the black market." Iggy stated. "And, Nudge checked out stuff about this painting and there have been reports of the so-called real one in the museum are a fake. So, you never know."

"Okaaay." I said, absorbing everything in. _Black market. _"Fine. Whatever. Where is it?" I asked, pretending to be all cool about it, even though in my mind I was all like "Black Market? WTH?"

"In your orphanage." Fang stated. Somehow, even though he only said a maximum of 4-6 words per sentence, he knew how to make an impact.

_Damn._ "How could it possibly be _there?_" I exclaimed. "I never saw anything like that there. It's just another normal abusive orphanage."

"It's obviously hidden. Somewhere underneath a room or something like that." Iggy stated. I sighed. There was no going around this, was there? Fang threw me some gear in a black backpack.

"We go in 10 minutes." Fang said. I get my gear ready, even though I didn't know what to do. When ten minutes had passed, they all headed to this ladder I never noticed before. We climbed up and when I emerged, I was in a cave. From up here, you could see the whole lot of the orphanage.

"What...?" I asked to anyone who could hear me.

"Iggy and me built this room here. You don't know how long we've been waiting for you to try and escape." Gazzy said. That really creeped me out, actually. Stalker much?

(Fang's POV)

Well, we were finally able to save Max. I didn't really expect her to be like this. I expected her to be like Angel and Nudge.

"Let's go." I said to all of them. Max was looking outside the cave, probably wondering some things. The rising sun hit her face and she squinted and turned around. But before she turned, I got a glimpse of it. How beautiful her face was in the sunlight.

**REVIEW! Please. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys! But I was busy writing a story for my fictionpress account. Anyways, here it is!**

(Fang's POV)

Okay. Wait. Where did _that_ come from? I only met Max for a few hours and suddenly I'm all googly-eyes at her. Definitely not.

"Fang?" Nudge called me. "Hurry up."

I rushed towards them in a cool, silent way. We were only at the mouth of the cave because Max was busy admiring the "view". I tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

"FANG!" She shouted, then relaxed. "Whew. I didn't see you there. Sorry."

I glowered. "Let's go." I trudged down the hill behind some trees so that I wouldn't alert anyone. I was pretty sure everyone was following me.

(Max' POV)

Fang scared the crap out of me, not literally of course. That would've been gross. Anyway, I was pretty surprised at how Fang handled everyone. It was as if Fang was the ringmaster and all of us were his little circus animals. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy followed him down the hill without any objection. Weird.

I silently walked behind them. Though at around this time, I didn't really have any 'cat like' skills or whatever. So by silently, I mean I tripped over every rock and root that by the time we were behind the orphanage, I was so dirty and covered with… dirt that I… um, you get what I mean right?

Still, I couldn't believe that Fang didn't help me every time I fell. Or maybe he didn't notice. Possibilities. I grinned to myself, then I saw Fang staring at me so I immediately stopped.

We secretly entered my old orphanage and bad memories kept flooding up to me. I blinked a billion times, just to make them go away.

"Max? Are you okay?" Angel asked me. I smiled weakly at her, nodding. We continued on in 'stealth mode'. We reached some stairs that were hidden behind a cabinet. I've never seen it before but suddenly I felt very, very bad. The climb down the stairs seemed like an eternity. Finally we reached the last of the steps. I gasped.

There were big tubes filled with water and in them, what seemed like human experiments. What was weird was all of them had wings. Which didn't really explain much… I think. Nudge walked around in awe.

"Guys." She said with something strange in her voice. "Look at this."

We all came closer. Once again, I gasped. There was a very thick ream of paper, with the headlines being "SUCCESSFUL". There were a lot of names listed down. It seemed as if the world's population was in this ream. Beside it was a piece of paper and it said in front "FAILURES". And guess whose names were there? Ours, obviously. I got it now. _We_ were the normal ones. The rest of the world were the experiments.

**I'm ending it here guys. I'm sorry it's so short. Here's the thing. I might stop writing this unless somebody else other than AgentStrawberryFields persuades me to continue because I'm just not motivated. Anyways, this is possibly the last chapter.**

**FLY ON- Division Head OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Next time, I'll put your names her on the AN but I'm too sleep now soo... here you go!**

**Chapter 5**

Fang's POV

"Holy…" I said, not finishing the statement because it would be a bad example to the kiddies. I looked at Max and she had the same knowing and surprised look plastered on her face.

"This can't be true!" Max shouted. She sat down on a chair beside the table, her head in her hands. In my head, I agreed with her. It wasn't possible that _we_ were the only exceptions to this experiment. That just seemed too… unreal. I moved closer to her and held her shoulder, surprising everyone, especially me.

Suddenly, Iggy butted in. "Wait, guys. I have no idea what's happening." He said. Sometimes, we forgot that he was blind. I wasn't much of a talker, so Nudge handled the explaining. Afterwards, we just stood there, not knowing what to do. Max was still silent. Nudge, Angel, Iggy and Gazzy were all staring at me, wondering what the plan was. The thing is, I don't have a plan. And that's only the good news. While we were standing there, a dude with wings (I think it was the same guy who chased Max before) came barging down and saw us. We froze.

"HEY! What are you failures doing here?" he shouted extremely loud. Apparently, even he knew we were failed experiments. He quickly rang the alarm and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Angel. Nudge gasped. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't move." He said. I moved an inch towards him and he took off the safety of his gun.

_Click._

Still, I continued to move towards him. He grit his teeth and I was pretty sure he was about to pull the trigger when from out of nowhere… he got kicked in the spine.

_Crack._

That was his spine. He dropped to the ground and behind him was Max, looking fierce and beautiful at the same time. I gave her a quick smile, a very quick one. Then I turned around and faced Nudge, Angel, Iggy and Gazzy.

"Run for it." I said, running up the stairs we came through.

Max' POV

I couldn't take it anymore. First, the realization that we were failed experiments. Second, some guy tries to blow the head off of my cute little Angel. I ran behind him, hoping Fang had kept him distracted. I was so mad I accidentally kicked his spine too hard. He'd probably never walk or fly again. It was totally worth it though, because I got to see Fang _smile._ It was only a quick and small smile. It probably lasted for about 2 seconds. But enough about that, we had to get out of here _fast._ The painting didn't matter anymore. Fang said one of those one-liners that made him seem cooler and ran up the stairs, followed by Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Angel. I was about to run up too, when I hesitated. I looked at the table with the files. There were a lot of them.

I turned around and ran back to the table. I picked up all the reams and stacks of papers I could find. I didn't have a bag so I emptied out the nearby trashcan and used it as a bag. With the papers secure, I followed the others up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs, they were nowhere to be found. Everything was flashing red, thanks to that stupid blaring alarm. Sooner or later, the guards would come and I would get caught.

There were 3 hallways in front of me. I had to make a decision. _And fast_. I looked to my left, at the far end, it looked very dark. On my right, it was the same. I decided to go straight, even though I couldn't see anything at its end. I ran.

Straight ahead, it was extremely quiet. Well, aside from the blaring alarm, it was quiet. No guards or anything. I couldn't even see any children. This still was an orphanage. Which reminded me. I had never been or seen this part of the orphanage. They always just kept me in my room. Curiosity got the better of me. I slowed down to a jog and looked inside every room I passed. Truth be told, I didn't like what I saw. In one room, there were these kids that were in jars. The smell of the room showed that they had been long dead. In another room, it was filled with animals. Some of those animals, I recognized as endangered. I couldn't bear to see them all behind bars so I kinda let them all go. Yep. That's me. Animal Lover Max. When I freed the animals, they stampeded out of the room and ran straight for what I thought might have been outside. So I obviously followed them, hoping that it really _did_ lead outside.

Fang's POV

3 hallways. I looked to Iggy and told him to guess which one. He pointed to one of the hallways. Ig was always good at those guessing things because his mind didn't see the hallways so there was no confusion with what his feet felt. Follow the feet. We went where Iggy pointed. I started running again, using the left hallway.

About halfway through the hallway, we were all silent. That was expected of me, but I didn't understand why Nudge or Max wasn't talking. I glanced behind me. Trying to keep up with me was Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge. Where were Angel and Max? Then I looked in front of me and it turned out that Angel had already run ahead of me. The only person left missing was Max. The moment I realized that Max was missing, the kiddies noticed it too.

"Fang?" cried a worried Angel. You could tell that she was nearly going to burst into tears. Nudge stopped. Obviously, I had to stop too and so did Angel, Iggy and Gazzy.

"We have to go back for Max!" shouted Nudge. I didn't worry about the guards. I was too worried about Max. I knew the right thing to do. And it was to save the others first.

I shook my head then said "No." out loud so that Iggy wouldn't feel left out. They stood there, mouths agape. Nudge and Angel burst into tears.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MAX!" Nudge and Angel shouted, snot running down their noses. We didn't have time for this. If I couldn't get Max out, I might as well get the rest of them out. Iggy and Gazzy seemed to understand this. They both ran ahead. I followed. Nudge and Angel had no choice to follow. They cried all the way out. It turned out that Iggy was right. The left hallway led us to the emergency exit and we only had to sneak around a bit. We got out of the orphanage, quickly running towards the nearby trees for cover. Once there, I pushed Angel and Nudge up a tree with very thick leaves. They both stopped crying for a moment.

"Wher…" a sniff. "…gowwiin?" Angel tried to say. I gave them an extremely brief and reassuring smile. I turned to Gazzy and Iggy.

"Take care of them, guys." I said. "And yourselves too." That was a lot, coming from me. I ran off and entered the orphanage again. The question that popped into my head was what I was trying not to think of since I noticed. Where in the world was Max?

**A/N: I'm going to continue this story because you have all motivated me to continue this. Thanks so much! ILY :) I hope this chapter will be long enough for you. I wont be able to update much because of school. Check out my fictionpress account, under the same username. Review! :) Again, thanks. I dont own MR.**

**READ ON!**

**-Division Head OUT!-**


	6. Chapter 6

Max' POV

It took me around 10 minutes to notice that these damn animals I was following didn't know where the hell to go either. Well, that certainly sucked. Here I was, looking like a complete idiot and no idea which way to go. The only good thing about the animals was that they managed to trample a whole bunch of guards in my way.

Ha.

If you're wondering how I found out the animals didn't know which way to go either, I ended up following them to the roof. That's right, the _roof_. Honestly, I don't know how I could be such an idiot.

Also, get this. When we got to the roof, guess what the animals did? NOTHING. Some of them with mutated wings and flying capabilities flew off but the others with some fish tails and who-knows-what just stood there, staring at nothing.

It also didn't help that I was lugging around a giant garbage bag filled with some pretty important files. Okay, I have seriously _got_ to calm down. It's all right, Max. You can get out of this—

"Found you." Said a menacing voice from behind me. Oh great.

I turn around and find some random security guy. Obviously, _he_ had wings because _apparently _he wasn't a failed experiment like _moi_. And yes, I know, I'm getting big on the whole sarcasm thing.

"Um, hey." I said casually.

He looked at me with an evil grin. "You've been a very bad experiment." The crazy dude said. It sort of reminded me of those horror movies where the psychopath goes "You've been giving me trouble lately…" or something like that.

Either way, it was really creepy. I found myself stepping backwards toward the ledge. I thought about jumping but then decided against it. It was probably a really stupid idea anyway.

"Okaaaay." I said, trying to buy some time. "What do you have against failed experiments anyway?"

Random guy looked at me like I was crazy. "Failure… is not an option." It was seriously weird. He said this as if it was some commandment everyone had to follow.

I took a small step backwards. Bad idea. My feet were already halfway the ledge. Random guy was already inching towards me and there was absolutely nothing I could do.

I looked down and saw that although I was on the roof, down below was some sort of giant balcony with a pool. I sincerely wondered why I didn't see that before. But still, it was a pretty far way down and water isn't always what it seems.

Okay, so I had two choices. Plan One: Try to kick Random guy into unconsciousness and run past him to the door to my freedom. Well, not really my freedom because I was pretty sure there would be other Random guys down there. Plan Two: Jump. And hope that the pool was nearer than it looked.

To be honest, I wasn't really looking forward to any of my choices. I decided, instead, to just jump and scream like crazy. Hopefully, I would fall fast enough for the Random guy not to catch me with his wings.

"MAX!" I spun around, looking frantically for the source of that voice. Finally, I saw him.

Standing beside the pool was a rather small looking person. I focused on him and I noticed his rough features and really nice dark ha—wait, what? Nevermind.

"FANG!" I shouted with glee—because I was relieved to see him, not excited or anything. In that second, I made my extremely awesome decision.

I jumped.

* * *

Fang's POV

Thank goodness I found Max. I saw her, at the very top of the building, her hair flying gracefu—okay, as I was saying, I finally found her. I yelled out her name and she looked down at me. Then she did the craziest thing which almost made me want to kill her if she even survived.

She jumped.

It would have been fine, really. If she wasn't carrying some huge, black garbage bag filled with something that better be important. Max was falling really fast. At that speed, her impact on the water might actually kill her.

"OPEN THE BAG!" I shouted at her, hoping she would hear me. Naturally, I didn't know if my plan would work or not. All I cared about was seeing Max safe.

All right. So good news, Max _did_ hear. After thinking for a few seconds on her part, she opened the bag and all of sudden, it started raining paper. They kind of looked like… files. My eyes widened as I realized what Max had taken though I didn't have time to process this.

Time for the bad news. Apparently, garbage bags aren't to be used as parachutes—which is why Max' bag tore the minute (or second) she opened it up. She landed in the pool with a giant _PLOP_ and I waited for what seemed like hours for her to surface.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped in the pool. She fell in the deepest part of the pool, which was 15 feet. Grabbing her hand, I swam to the surface. Together, we broke through the surface.

Max gasped and coughed. Her hair was sprayed out in all directions that even I had to crack a really small smile.

I pulled her along and we quickly got out of the pool. As Max stepped on the floor though, she instantly collapsed. Her leg didn't look too good from that fall.

Distracted, I looked up to glare at the guard on the roof and saw that he was already accompanied by other guards. They would soon fly towards us. I just knew it. I tried to move Max towards the door I came from, so that we could escape with the other kiddies but she wouldn't budge. I looked at her, alarmed and saw her gazing at the pool.

I follow her gaze. There, on the surface of the pool, was one of the files Max stole. The print was quickly fading as it sunk underwater. But before it disappeared completely, I read a sentence which Max was clearly staring at.

_FAILED EXPERIMENT #7 MOVED TO NEW MEXICO_

**A/N: Im so sorry to people who have been waiting for an update for over a year. I will try to continue this fic and I hope you keep reading this! Thanks guys :)**

**FLY ON!**

**~Division Head~**


End file.
